


if only i could be so grossly incandescent

by junji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hinata "excuse me but my boyfriends asked for no pickles" shouyou, kenhina crumbs, no beta we die like daichi, sakuatsuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junji/pseuds/junji
Summary: Hinata was so confused seeing the amount of mentions his fans kept tagging him on. SakuAtsu? AtsuHina? OmiHina? Preposterous. As the one meme says, he has two hands. And Hinata wouldn't want them any other way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 422





	if only i could be so grossly incandescent

The clock strikes at 5AM.

Hinata wakes up first. He stretches his arms out and yawns. The day starts by him meditating in the backyard but before doing so, he pecks Atsumu and Sakusa on their forehead, who were still sleeping soundly in both sides of the bed.

Without making too much noise, he wriggles out of Atsumu’s embrace. Sakusa held a tight grip onto his oversized shirt. Emphasis on _his_ shirt, as in, the one Hinata borrows often from the closet they share because Sakusa's shirts were always comfy to sleep in and wake up to. Sakusa often reminds him of the ownership but does nothing about it.

Hinata chuckles at the thought. He carefully pries each fingers off. This wouldn’t be so hard to do had he stayed in bed until they woke up but there were some things that must be done.

Routines have been pleasantly inviting ever since he stepped foot to Brazil. The beauty of it is, it didn’t take him long to familiarize himself with the culture and its people. After all, these were perks of being a friendly fellow.

The language took a lot of effort. More so when he had to learn lingos and common phrases so it didn’t seem like he was speaking as if he’s a robot with proper grammar and all.

Of the amount of time he spent in a foreign country, hard work and a healthy mindset truly paid off.

A few years later he goes back to Japan and joins the MSBY Black Jackals, where he was warmly greeted by Bokuto Koutarou, indubitably the best ace and senpai he’s ever met. Besides Tanaka-senpai, of course. At least in his opinion.

Everyone usually respects his opinion. Again, perks of being a friendly fellow.

What took him by surprise was Miya Atsumu, whom he recalls from the past, a grumpy, over-the-top-ego setter, standing right behind Bokuto, waiting for the older one to hand him over. Bokuto stops spinning him. Hinata struggles standing as the world goes around.

He trips. Almost.

Strong hands held his arms up tight, preventing him from the eventual demise of falling off the ground. Hinata blinks once. Twice. The figures in front of him combine together right before his eyes.

Science was not his forte but he knew mitosis and from what he’s seeing, he faintly recalls Atsumu having a twin brother named Osamu. Were they here to greet him together?

“Careful now, Hinata-kun.” It talks.

Hinata, being the polite Japanese citizen, bows his head politely. He thanks Atsumu politely for catching him. He also politely asks him to let go of him now.

Atsumu complies.

As the chatters slowly reduce in volume, Hinata tilts his head to another direction, where he senses a dark aura emanating from the farthest corner of the court. If looks could kill, he would’ve been dead by now. Caramel brown eyes met jet black’s.

Hinata waves at the person. Atsumu and Bokuto stops bickering. “Omi-kun, come greet yer new kouhai properly!” It says.

Sakusa rolls his eyes but pads forward anyway.

He stops in front of Hinata. His eyes travel from the worn out shoes Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi gifted him before flying off, to the tan lines left behind by the urbane sunshine of Brazil, and finally their eyes chanced upon once again.

“Hi.” Sakusa greets.

Hinata, being the polite Japanese citizen, bows his head politely.

“Nice to meet you, Sakusa-san! Please take care of me.”

From that day onwards, the rest was history.

Fast forward to the current timeline, a year later after the MSBY and Adlers match.

Hinata struts out of their bedroom, closing the door gently. His eyes wander around the area. It was a house Atsumu picked out. He thinks it’s perfect. Sakusa doesn’t have anything to contribute. He’s fine as long as it’s clean and away from summer insects.

They had to shop for new furniture to match Sakusa’s aesthetic. Somehow, it was the last thing Atsumu and Hinata ever imagined of him. Their boyfriend being particular with pleasantries and appearance? By the end of the day it didn’t matter. They could all go for the simplistic ambiance.

Right across the kitchen was a screen door that lead outside the backyard. This one was the most confusing out of all. None of them were into gardening. It was something they can live without. However it came with the house. There’s nothing that can be done about it.

Demolishing would just cost them more out of their pockets. Not that they were crawling on the ground to pick up change out of poverty, it meant workers inside their space. Sakusa and Atsumu cringes at the idea.

On a side note if there comes a time when they do have to crawl on the ground to pick up change, Atsumu suggests they barge in the Kozume household. All he has to do is present Hinata as a peace offering and let this generous tribute do its wonders.

Hinata sits on the grass cross-legged, hands on each knees, his thumb and pointer linked to form a circle. The rest of his fingers along with his back posture are relaxed. He concentrates on nothing.

In this moment he takes his time to feel. Nothing in specific. Nothing to achieve. Hinata in the outdoors just becoming one with the world.

This was a part of his morning routine. He never gets tired of it.

Unbeknownst to many, Atsumu is the next one to wake up. The first thing he does is to check his phone for messages and social media. Typical, typical. He’s a celebrity after all. His thumb twitches involuntarily as if its disagreeing with him. He snorts at it for trying to offend him.

When he zeroes out his notifications, he turns his head towards Sakusa at the far end of their bed. He ruffles his hair and heads out to wash his face.

There isn’t much to talk about Atsumu’s routine. After washing his face, he heads directly to the kitchen and drinks a glass of lukewarm water. According to Google, lukewarm water is healthier to drink. It digests food faster and reduces the risk of irregular bowel problems. It’s written on the internet okay so it must be true.

In an unwritten agreement, Atsumu is assigned as the designated chef of this fruity household. Once upon the beginning of time, each of them had to showcase their skills in the kitchen. Since they all had morning routines and different _idle_ schedules, one cook makes the most sense.

Hinata would have been the perfect choice but Sakusa refutes, saying Atsumu should do it since he’s the laziest and most useless. Atsumu feigns emotional distress and manages to create six pieces of apple-shaped onigiris.

This time, Atsumu doesn’t feign emotional distress when Hinata grabs an onigiri and compliments his boyfriend for the cute fruit shaped meal. Sho-kun, it’s supposed to be a heart. My heart. Like I’m handing out my heart to both of you. Because a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. It says. Sakusa pretends to vomit.

Atsumu sees this and points at him accusingly.

“If you can diss my food then how about you cook for us, Omi-kun?!”

“I didn’t say anything but okay.”

Three hours, two smoke detectors and one fire alarm later, they evacuate for the mean time. Atsumu knocks at the Kozume household. Hinata scratches his head apologetically, asking if they can crash for the night. Sakusa is carrying his and Hinata’s backpacks.

As Atsumu predicted, Kenma lets them in without a hint of spite though he almost got his feet squashed by the door. Atsumu dismisses this as an honest mistake.

Kenma is a busy guy so he doesn’t entertain them much. They came for space and space they will get.

Hinata drags both of his boyfriends out to fetch dinner. It’s the least they can offer to Kenma who was so nice to let them sleep in one of his many guestrooms. Much to Atsumu and Sakusa’s dismay, Kenma asked if Hinata can sleepover in his room LiKe ThE gOoD ‘oLe TiMeS.

Right. Not like Kenma didn’t have a crush on his wing spiker before. Not like he bankrolled his boyfriend’s career in Brazil. Not suspicious at all. He sends this all to Hinata telepathically.

Atsumu makes an expression: the one he does when he scrunches his face after a mind-blowing orgasm. Sakusa flinches in horror and nudges his side. Though in Hinata’s eyes, it looked like he was constipated so he asks Kenma where the toilet is. And agreed to his request. All in one sentence.

Atsumu sighs in defeat. Once.

Atsumu sighs in defeat. Twice.

Here he was, standing side by side with his tall boyfriend and in front of his small boyfriend, a half-done burger rests in his hands. Anyone can tell by the looks of it, Hinata was angry. And an angry Hinata is not one to mess with. Meanwhile, Sakusa tugs on Hinata’s jacket.

“Excuse me,” Hinata grabs the attention of the guy behind the counter. “They asked for no pickles.”

“Did they?” the guy, looking glum and unbothered, asks back rhetorically.

“Yes.” Hinata fights back. “I specifically asked for two cheeseburgers without pickles. Please fix this.”

Counter guy responds to Atsumu’s burger as if it had a mind of its own. “The burger is almost a goner, sir. You can just remove the pickles.”

“And have their hands dirty when you can’t even provide us tissues?!” Hinata places the bag where Kenma’s apple pie and burgers are. Packets of ketchup and complimentary fries inside but not a single tissue on sight.

“Plus, pickles cost an extra so you charged my card more?!”

Spoiler Alert: It was Kenma’s card.

“Fine.” Counter guy stomps his feet to the machine where the burgers are and grabs two ready to-go buns. He slides it to Hinata’s direction rather harshly. “Here you go, sir.”

Atsumu sees red.

“Watch it, scrub.” He seethes. Pulling out something from his pocket, he slides his card to the guy’s direction. Rather harshly.

Counter guy rolls his eyes and scans the item. “Sir, your card is maxed the fuck out.”

“Well fuck you too.” Atsumu barks back.

This time, Sakusa the raven eyed saint intervenes using Mastercard as a weapon. “Just get the buns and go, baby.”

Hinata huffs and puffs, Atsumu is having an internal battle with his card and Sakusa carries the food. Together they walk out of McDonalds.

In conclusion, the overall experience had Atsumu holding out a personalized cookbook from Osamu. Hinata compliments his brother’s handwriting. He can say the same. Not bad kid, it says.

Keeping the book felt like a backhanded jab to his non-existent culinary skills. There was a time in his life where he enjoyed watching his brother mix and match while creating replicas of whatever he’s brewing in the pan. Those were the days when they used to be inseparable.

Though he isn’t complaining about his life right now. As he waits for the rice to come about, Atsumu glances at the window above the sink to see the sun almost up. His mouth curves into a smile at the sight.

The sunlight curtains the apples of Hinata’s pink cheeks and his visible skin which was now absent of the tan lines he fancied touching whenever he got the chance to. His form looked so pristine next to the sunrise. Like the world was reliant to the radiance he emits.

Atsumu adored him. A lot.

Without a thought in mind and as per usual, he presses the home button of his phone and taps on the Camera app. This time he makes sure to flick the silent button on so Hinata doesn’t spot him. The last thing he wants is for him to be a bother.

He takes one. Two. Twenty shots. All in the same angle.

Scrolling through all the similar photos, his heart flutters at the images.

Without a doubt in mind, Atsumu loved Hinata Shouyou. A lot.

He sets the table up. Food is ready. Hinata’s almost done with his routine. All that’s left is Sakusa.

Atsumu brings out the coffee he cold brewed overnight and pours half a cup of milk and dark liquid in a mason jar. Sprinkling the top with instant coffee granules and a healthy amount of whipped cream, he garnishes the jar with mint leaves and an eco-friendly straw.

Surprisingly, Sakusa is always the last one to wake up no matter what the circumstance is. The time is now 7AM. He knows this because of the alarm Hinata sets up in the night so he wakes up as early as him.

Sakusa, out of annoyance, would set it off when he’s aware of the regular rise and fall of his chest, an indication that he’s knocked out. The only time he can sleep in peace.

Unfortunately for him, Atsumu was the last one to retire for the night, so he sets it back on, only this time it was two hours than what Hinata originally intended to. Because Atsumu was such a considerate boyfriend.

He blinks his eyes open once and the light blinds him. If it hasn’t been made obvious by the ominous presence he resonates, Sakusa isn’t a morning person at all. He attempts to go back to sleep but Atsumu nudges him awake. In a similar fashion from last night’s displeasure, he brings his hand out to swat him away. He stops when he sees him holding a jar of coffee.

Sakusa scoffs, turning his head away. Atsumu reaches for his chin and steals a quick peck on the lips.

“Morning.” It says.

He nods his head once to acknowledge the greeting. Atsumu heads out but not before announcing that breakfast is ready.

A few sips of his coffee and several minutes of dozing off to nothingness, Sakusa is now fully awake. And once he was awake, nothing will stop him from fixing the bed and cleaning the room.. and outside the room. And the entire house.

“Guys… food’s gonna get cold.” Atsumu reminds Hinata and Sakusa who were simultaneously sweeping the floor and scrubbing the windows.

It takes them five more minutes before finishing the task. They all sit down to their respective seats. Sakusa and Atsumu facing each other and Hinata parallel to both.

“Itadakimasu,” they speak in unison and eats in peace. Hinata hangs his feet on Sakusa and Atsumu’s legs. Nothing else was said. Atsumu finds this endearing. Sakusa thinks it’s cute.

Cleaning duties were obviously Sakusa’s forthcoming. He doesn’t even need to be assigned, he volunteers to do it. When Sakusa left home, his parents must have been disappointed. No kid is willing to clean up other people’s mess.

In his defense, however, he trusts nobody but him to properly wash the dishes and utensils. One of his peeves is seeing, smelling and feeling residues of last night’s dinner in any of his tableware. Who does, to begin with?

He detaches his washing gloves and hooks it in the backyard. Since it’s summer, he woke up in sweat and has been going back and forth for an hour in filth so he does the most rational thing. He retreats to the bathroom, bringing his soap along.

Sakusa isn’t a fan of dispenser types and sharing a bar is, well, too personal, despite the relationship he has with his housemates. If sharing a toothbrush is appalling then so is entrusting your soap to someone else.

To avoid Atsumu ‘accidentally’ using his, he keeps it hidden somewhere safe.

One time he was dying for a cold shower, he couldn’t even do so because of the two strands of… things _God only knows where it came from_ all over the bar and he doesn’t have it in him to pluck it off. What? It’s so gross.

He melts it and turns off the heating system when it was Atsumu’s turn to take a shower as a form of revenge.

Sakusa compensates on the amount of time he spent sleeping by putting himself first in the bathroom. In his own words many moons ago according to Kageyama, before anyone else contaminates it with germs. For obvious reasons, it has to be him, else the occasion strokes his spirit the wrong way.

In the middle of lathering his hair, the shower door slides open. Hinata joins him, shyly, though he waits for Sakusa’s approval. Eight months wasn’t enough time for him to let Atsumu or Hinata flounder around the house naked. Gradually, he is getting used to it. Without any qualms or chagrin.

Sakusa steps back to give him room to move. Unlike him, Hinata carried nothing since all the materials he need are inside the stall already.

He turns the shower knob on. Water splashes all over their body. Sakusa wasn’t finished scrubbing the suds off him but he lets the shower head rain on him.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” He hears his smaller boyfriend ask. Sakusa glances down. Doe eyes anticipating for an answer but instead of giving one, he pours copious amount of solution on his hands and massages Hinata’s hair, waiting for bubbles to form.

He makes him close his eyes to avoid shampoo getting in. Hinata smiles when soft lips were pressed against his. Long fingers work on the messy mop of hair. It slides down to his temples. His nose. Finally, his lips. Sakusa hauls him closer for a sloppy, bruising kiss.

“You have a nice smile.” The corners of Hinata’s mouth turns up unknowingly, dimples evident. Sakusa pokes on it as he leans forward, lips brushing dangerously close. The gentleness enveloping their surrounding made them pause for a second. With much hesitation, they break apart to take a breather.

Hinata looks up at him underneath soft orange lashes, an expression of eagerness painted across his face. In that moment Sakusa wanted nothing more but to spoil him more with kisses. Ultimately, they decided to stop for now. It felt unfair to Atsumu.

Before striding out from their confinement, Sakusa made sure there wasn’t a single mess left behind. Hinata helps him double check and was rewarded with a peck on the lips.

These were some of the regular activities in the household. Over time they learn tiny details about each other. Although not an everyday occurrence, the times they spent together were precious. Even if it meant doing nothing productive as long as their presence was known.

At one point there’s been a discussion about which part of the day was their favourite. Unanimously, the answers scribbled in their tissue says: night time.

Because this was the only time where they all sat together doing nothing and everything, if that made sense. Meaning, it was the time where the rush of miscellaneous endeavours hit before they retire for the night. Such norms include: skin care routine, keeping up with a Netflix series and checking their social media.

As if on cue, Hinata checks his Twitter and sees fans tagging him to various art of him and Atsumu. There’s also a few with Sakusa with Atsumu. Then Sakusa and Hinata.

“Atsumu-san, Omi-san, check these out!” Hinata shows them his screen. “Look how cool these fanarts are. Our fans are so talented.”

Atsumu agrees, drooping forward to Hinata’s phone. “Amazing how the only time Omi-kun looks pretty is when it’s not in real life.”

“You’re not even real so shut your horse mouth.” Sakusa snaps back, squeezing Hinata’s thighs and scrolls to the next art.

“Whoa what to heck why yer so offended, hm?” Atsumu joins the stress ball squeezing, much to Hinata’s silent protests. “Yer not jealous, arentcha?”

“Nothing is real. You’re not real. Literally nothing is real. Your name is trash but you still answer to ‘Miya-san’ or ‘Atsumu-san’ because you crave the persona and structure you wish to rid of your fraternal twin you miserable featherless biped.”

“Holy shit.”

“Jesus Christ, Omi-san.. Are you okay?” Hinata hands his phone to Atsumu and rubs his face with both hands. Sakusa wants to cower from the contact. There’s a look of genuine concern in Hinata’s eyes. He releases a breathy sigh. “Do you need to.. talk about something?”

He shook his head because it was the truth. A hand intertwines into his.

“Ya know I’m kiddin, right Omi-kun?” Atsumu rubs small circles at the back of Sakusa’s hand. “When will ya realize yer the prettiest of us three, huh? Huh??”

Sakusa rolls his eyes for the nth time today. “Now you’re just reaching.”

Hinata seems to disagree. “No, it’s true Omi-san. You’re a fan favorite on Twitter.”

He takes the phone once again and scrolls for more art and posts of Sakusa though most of them are with Atsumu. “If someone’s jealous, it should be me. There’s so many stuff about you and Atsumu-san on Twitter.”

Then he slips under Atsumu and Sakusa’s intertwined hands. “Sometimes I feel like an outsider. You two look so good next to each other.”

“Sho-kun, have you not seen the amount of AtsuHina content and fanfics out there?” Atsumu rebukes, reaching out for Hinata’s hand to clasp into his unoccupied one. “Before SakuAtsu, the amount of AtsuHina was spreading like wildfire. Especially during MSBY versus Adlers match.”

Hinata laughs softly because he remembers. “Yeah, I do. You’re the one that showed me after all, but..” His voice grows smaller, close to becoming a whisper. “Is it selfish of me to wish it was the three of us instead of a pair or one of the other? I feel bad for even thinking about this. Naturally, they wouldn’t even comprehend.. Nobody knows about us except our close friends so..”

Before he could finish the sentence, Sakusa bends his head down to his level and plants a tender kiss on his lips. Hinata’s face flushes, covering his mouth from embarrassment.

“What was that for…?”

“To stop you from feeling more terrible?”

“Oh.. Thank you, but...”

Sakusa lifts him off his thighs, making him sit his between in it instead. He leans on the leather headboard and rests his chin on Hinata’s. Atsumu places his head on Hinata’s abdomen.

“This dynamic is weird, sure. What do you feel about it?” Sakusa asks all the while playing with orange tresses.

“I don’t know what to describe the way I feel about being with you two but if there’s one thing to describe, it would be home?”

“How so?” Atsumu, curious, joins in this mini talk show.

“You two make me feel safe.. Make me feel content.” Hinata imitates the way Sakusa’s kneading on his head to Atsumu.

“All I can think about is the way Omi-san makes sure we sleep comfortably at night. The soft, sneaky kisses when he thinks we’re fast asleep is always the best. If God forbid the moment I don’t wake up the next morning, knowing his kisses were my last, I’d die happy. I love Omi-san with all my heart and mind.

In the morning when the sun is up and Atsumu-san calls us to eat, the first bite is always the sweetest. Because I know he wants us to go throughout the day with proper energy and nutrients. When he thinks we’re not aware of him taking photos of us then secretly boast about his perfect candid shots in front of his brother and Kita-san, even when he’s silly most of the time, I know he loves us genuinely, and for that, I adore Atsumu-san to the core of my being.

There’s a strong sense of greed and possessiveness that flows within me. Heck, I wasn’t even aware how horrible I am for the happiness blooming in my chest when I can call Atsumu-san and Omi-san mine. Is it normal for me to achieve this kind of happiness? Everything feels so unreal. I can gush on and on about this all day.”

Hinata closes his eyes and caresses Sakusa’s and Atsumu’s cheeks at the same time. His back cushions on Sakusa’s slow, rhythmic breathing whereas Atsumu laid comfortably on him.

“We have all the time in the world. Let’s do this some other day.

Good night, and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts. head empty. sakuatsuhina only.  
> wrote this when i was sleep deprived  
> and supposedly a twitter ficlet haha but here we are  
> if there's any error, i'mma correct in the morning.
> 
>  **let's talk on[twitter](http://twitter.com/kiyoomimi)!** i'm more active there.  
> i also post unhealthy amount of drabbles and headcanons there for various haikyuu ships.  
> so pretty much one of the reasons why my fics are delayed, haaaa.
> 
> thumbs up if the two lines from the no pickles scene are familiar!  
> title is a line from a famous game that i've never played before.  
> its meaning fits the three imo so i used it.
> 
> much love. kudos and comments are well-appreciated.  
> if you're seeing this, thank you for reading!!


End file.
